L I E S
by Akaichi801
Summary: Tsukishima Kei doesn't trust anyone.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Tsukishima Kei was fourteen when his brother, Akiteru died.

That's when he decided not to trust anyone.

People lie, his young self realized. People lie with every lift of their sinful tongues.

Humans are untrustworthy.

They are filthy beings that deserve nothing but his hatred.

No one is worthy enough to have his trust.

Not a stranger.

Not a friend (if he ever has one).

Not even (most especially) his parents.

He shouldn't trust anyone.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Tsukishima Kei was fifteen when he met people very different from what his parents raised him to be.

Those people led him to a world so dark it shadowed the darkness his own life used to have. He almost forgot what light even looks like - what it feels like to be touched by those warm rays of sunshine.

His world is nothing but a dark and cold one.

But he doesn't mind.

He lives for his own, and doesn't need to act goody-goody with everyone.

People in his life now are the same as him.

They never trust anyone.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Tsukishima Kei was sixteen when his parents found out about the drugs.

They immediately sent him to a place that resembles a juvenile.

There, he met boys that people thought was just like him.

They do or sell drugs. Some even sell themselves, rob or worse, kill others.

Tsukishima found it pathetic.

He wasn't as worse as the others.

At least he knew what he was doing.

He was doing drugs to forget. To get high for a moment and feel that piece of illusionary piece of heaven the drugs bring.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Tsukishima Kei was seventeen when he finally got away from that place.

He just have to act the way his parents and the people in the rehab wanted him to to convince everyone that he's finally clean.

But he was never filthy.

He was just being realistic.

Everyone is the same. Humans will always be the same.

If they can lie, Tsukishima Kei is sure as hell can lie too.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Tsukishima Kei was eighteen when his parents decided to send him back to school.

With nothing else to do everyday, he agreed to it.

He had no idea it was going to cause his life to make another 360° turn..

*.*.*

A/N: Another story *Evil Laugh* so? Any thoughts?

(*/u/*)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I

Tall. Handsome. Blond. Ex-drug user. Was in rehab for a year. Aloof and cold to everyone. Snarky and a smart-ass.

All those descriptions were the reasons why Tsukishima Kei became popular in his school in an instant.

Instead of being afraid of him, girls thought of him like some ex-badboy who's trying to change his life for the better.

And they all wanted to be the girl that will change him, like those cliches from shoujo mangas.

And the boys.. Some of them were pissed at him because they feel like he's trying to be arrogant and almighty. While some of them worship him because he's cool and handsome and whatever.

Tsukishima Kei doesn't give a fuck.

They're all pathetic.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

It was one quiet afternoon when Tsukishima first met him.

He was in the rooftop as usual, his headphones hung around his neck because for the first time in his life, he wanted to feel and hear the quiet hum of the afternoon breeze and let it lull his soul.

The unusual tranquility was nice, he realized, and was enjoying it when it was disturbed by a whimper and a collection of mocking grunts.

He sat up and look below him (he was on top of the roof of the door to the rooftop) to see a mop of greenish black hair with a cowlick on top and three tall boys a threatening form around him.

Bullies, he thought.

He was going to just ignore them but hell, they were loud.

And it's pissing him off.

They disturbed his quiet moment with himself and now he's not in the mood anymore.

He climbed down the ladder and walked to them since they were all in front of the door to the rooftop. When he was standing two feet away from them already, the cowering - freckled - boy saw him and froze. His eyes weren't brimming with tears but his hazel orbs were obviously looking at Tsukishima with fear.

When his bullies realized that the boy's attention wasn't on them, they looked back on their shoulders and gasped, their eyes wide.

"T-tsukishima-san!"

They stuttered collectively and the one who was fisting the small boy's collar suddenly let him go which made the boy fall on his butt, his knees practically ceased working.

And now that he can see the other three boy's faces, he recognized them. They're one of those punk wannabes in his class. Not that he's paying them attention. He tries to ignore them which is kind of hard by the way since they always seem to make a scene whenever they are around.

And this time, Tsukishima Kei is really pissed.

He looked at them, eyes sharp behind his glasses. The side of his mouth lifted condescendingly.

"Pathetic."

That's all he said, a perfect definition of those dumb excuses of a human being. They're just a waste of space in this planet, much more a waste of time and his breath.

The three gritted their teeth but did nothing else. The boy on the other hand, flinched at the venom of his voice then looked up to him.

There's something in his eyes that Tsukishima couldn't put his finger on.

Not that he give a damn though.

He walked past them, feeling smug when they dispersed to make way for him, the boy they're bullying momentarily forgotten. That's when the boy took advantage of the situation and fled fast to him. Usually, Tsukishima would glare daggers to anyone (no matter how small and scared and vulnerable they look) who would use him as a mean of escaping.

But this time, Tsukishima just didn't mind. Not that it was okay. He just didn't care.

The three realized their mistake but didn't make a move to pull back the boy they were bullying. They just balled their fists in their silent anger.

They were already traipsing in a deserted hallway when Tsukishima turn around to face the boy that seemed to be still following him.

The boy jumped in surprise, almost bumped onto Tsukishima if he hadn't raised his hand palm out to push the boy's forehead away from him. He's obviously following Tsukishima absent-mindedly. He looked dazed and confused for a second cupping his forehead before his eyes widened and his mouth formed to an O.

"Um."

Tsukishima raised a not-amused eyebrow.

The boy nervously fiddle his thumb.

"T-thank you."

Tsukishima stared down at him. Hazel eyes stared back at his gold ones.

He hated people like this. Small and weak and dependent on other people to be able to fight back or to escape at least.

They never had the strength or even gall to fight for themselves. They just let other people push them over.

He hated people like that.

And yet he, for the life of him, can't explain why he can't loathe this useless human being. Pissed he was, but he can't exactly say he despise him.

He doesn't have the time and energy to waste delving deeper to such pathetic things so he just clicked his tongue and walked away. This time, the boy didn't follow him anymore.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

It was couple of days after the incident in the rooftop when Tsukishima started to find something on his desk.

Every morning, an innocent looking Strawberry Shortcake would be found on top of his desk.

He didn't mind at first.

It wasn't unusual to find presents from random people on his desk or in his locker but what's unusual is to receive the same thing from the same person every single day.

How did he know that it's from the same person?

It tastes the same.

Hell, he loves strawberry shortcakes. Especially if it's as delicious as the one being sent to him mysteriously everyday.

But the thing is, Tsukishima is starting to get irritated eating the same thing every morning.

Once or twice or thrice a week would be enough.

Every single fucking day is just too much.

So one morning, he decided to ambush whoever is leaving delicious treats to his desk.

He sat down his desk beside the window at the last row and waited.

He arrived in school one-hour and thirty-minutes earlier than the school hours. He noticed the few people who came in school this early. The teachers of course and few diligent students, most of them club members.

He was never the type to do this occasionally. He was more of the type that arrives to his classroom couple of minutes just enough to settle himself and relax before the bell ring.

So this person who made him wake up early in the morning will seriously gonna hear his piece of mind.

Half an hour later, he heard footsteps.

He stood up and hid himself beside the huge bookshelf at the back of the classroom. He chanced a peek and saw someone looking through the glass in the door. Perhaps checking if someone's already inside. When he found the room empty, he opened the door and sneakily went in and closed the door behind him.

Tsukishima should have known it the moment he received the shortcakes.

Should have known who it came from.

Mainly because it happened days after he just saved someone's ass from his bullies. Not that he intentionally or purposefully saved him but Tsukishima made the mistake of not correcting him when he thanked him so maybe Tsukishima is at fault too.

So Tsukishima wasn't exactly surprised when he saw same freckled lad with cowlick on top of his greenish black locks of hair put another strawberry shortcake on his desk.

The boy obviously didn't notice him. Is he always this clueless and defenseless? Tsukishima asked himself because seriously, if he was one of this boy's bullies, Tsukishima can easily and effortlessly tackle him to the ground or worse, snap his neck and kill him.

That's when Tsukishima decided to make his presence known.

"Do you realize that eating the same thing every single fucking day isn't really healthy no matter how delicious is it? Obviously you do not."

Tsukishima relished at the sight of the boy freezing in front of him.

"So you're the one sending them to me."

The boy's shoulders hunched, his chin touching his chest (Tsukishima just imagined this since the boy still refuses to face him).

"I.. I-im.. sorry."

Tsukishima didn't respond, just made a non-committal sound and walked around his desk just across the shy boy and picked up the slice of strawberry shortcake.

He dipped a finger onto the cream and licked it. "If it's any consolation, your stuff is good."

The boy lifted his head and looked at Tsukishima with wide gleaming eyes, faint blush tinting his freckled cheeks. Then he averted his eyes. "T-thanks.."

"Where did you buy this?"

The boy nervously shifted his weight from left to right while his fingers are busy fiddling the hem of his uniform. He was looking at the ground, not to Tsukishima. "I.. I did not.. buy.. that." His small voice fainted in the middle of his sentence so Tsukishima raised his eyebrow.

The small boy cleared his throat, maybe looking for some courage. "I made those." The boy's face flushed bright red that he looked so much like a ripe and sweet strawberry with his freckles.

"Oh. You did?" Tsukishima was genuinely surprised.

"Um. My.. my Dad is a baker. I learned a lot of things from him."

"I see."

An awkward silence followed. Faint sounds of early morning from outside filled the room.

"Uhh.. I'm.. Sorry? For um, bringing you.. Shortcakes? If you uh.. Want, I won't-"

"It's fine." Tsukishima stopped him from stammering. To be honest, the issue here isn't about stopping sending him strawberry shortcakes. He actually liked them - they tastes really good - it's the most delicious shortcakes he had ever tasted. And that's saying something since he almost tasted hundreds of shortcakes already.

The issue here is about how many times he sends it to Tsukishima.

The boy looked at him confused so Tsukishima continued. "I don't mind you sending me the shortcakes. I liked them." There, he said it. "It's just that I don't like receiving them everyday. It's unhealthy."

This isn't Tsukishima. The real Tsukishima Kei would most likely tell this boy to back off, to stop meddling with him (no matter how he liked those strawberry shortcakes) and from there, anything that isn't starting yet won't be able to start at all.

Maybe waking up really early in the morning affected the way his brain usually functions.

That's what he told himself when he felt something in his chest as the boy beamed at him. He ignored it.

"You do?"

Tsukishima didn't say anything but pushed his glasses up.

Still, the boy's smile didn't falter. If anything, his smile widened. "Okay! I won't stop making them then!"

His happy smile looks so genuine and contagious he almost smiled back if it wasn't for the fact that he's Tsukishima.

It's not a part of his DNA getting all chummy with anyone, let alone a stranger.

Tsukishima didn't even know his name. Did this guy even know Tsukishima's name? Probably yes. How on earth did he even knew Tsukishima likes Strawberry Shortcakes?

"Why are you giving them to me in the first place?" he asked, finally.

"I just want to thank you for saving me from those guys."

"You already did. Besides, I didn't do it on purpose. They were being loud and it pissed me off."

The boy's smile weakened but nonetheless still there. "Oh. S-still. I want to do it. I don't really have friends here since I'm new and all. And.. um, it's like the other guys have taken a liking to me. They seemed to enjoy bullying me." He laughed humorlessly.

Tsukishima didn't pity him. In fact, he strongly believe it was weak people's fault that they're being bullied because they let stronger people do it to them. No matter how weak you are, you should make it a point to fight back and win. If you didn't win, well that's just how the world works. At least you know that you tried to fight.

"I don't make friends." he deadpanned.

"Why?"

"I just don't."

Relationships regardless of what form is insufferable. Actually, Tsukishima still doesn't trust anyone. Betrayal is a part of any human's nature and no one's exempted. Even himself.

So Tsukishima can't really explain it as to why is he even talking to this boy.

Maybe it's the shortcake's fault.

Seconds later, they heard set of footsteps in the hallway. Students are starting to come now and the boy suddenly remembered he wasn't at his own classroom.

He took a few step backwards. "I think I should go now-"

"Do you even know my name?"

The boy gaped at him. "I do. Tsuki..shima Kei right?"

"And you are?"

"I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi." he said, flashing a smile before darting out of the room probably surprising Tsukishima's classmates who was just about to enter the classroom.

Tsukishima ignored the questioning looks from his classmates.

Because in all honesty, he has no idea too.

Just that something was wrong about Tsukishima. Or perhaps about that Yamaguchi kid.

Something very wrong indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fd635e4476ec114ea6b5b450cea2702" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8d55454b4342842b76bcb4d33718e34"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chapter II/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89a5de43c91eac450dfef9a3041d0769"It all happened so fast, it almost felt like a blur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c679c62500b679da381621f064e7954"After that morning when Tsukishima confronted little Tadashi, said boy became a constant presence to his days./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e058a2d02a35f452132fabe2f4830845"He still receives strawberry shortcakes. Though it was now toned down to every Monday and Friday - thank every holy being because Tsukishima is so close to having diabetes from all those sweets./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdf9da2c3710e37d4d96b179fcb06e62"The other remaining days, Tsukishima would find random things sitting on his desk each morning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15287e6e30309e2671cdc355105f380e"It can be a cookie, a fruit, a bread, a milk or even a single candy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="485e719ff1ca22401fc76a6081e8a6e2"But instead of getting irritated, Tsukishima find it very amusi - ehem - funny that the boy seems to make it a habit of sending him little things everyday./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f26845e9e8d1314653857d4bbe3c173b"It somehow felt weird to get spoiled by someone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c4f02433530c2832319cbf2c57758dc"(He tried to ignore the nagging fact that it was him who shoves people away who tries to get close to him.)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2ca5473e82eff7c9b636d7b78dc3598"On the other days even, when Tsukishima wouldn't receive something in the morning, the boy would appear out of nowhere in the afternoon and give him lunch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2991cdc40cb0b1977b2c8612564b206b"Maybe one of the reason why Tsukishima hasn't told him flat out to stop bothering with him is because Yamaguchi's cooking is really good./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6189f101231215e66bfeccbc979d1a2"Tsukishima doesn't want to admit, but the boy slowly manages to chink holes to his armor of indifference./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54c4003ac89219751db4ace138110ac5"And it was never good./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f35e5eea4d7ed73eb1c8b133f2412622"Attachment was never good./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"***/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9d8680705e3ef273a5b457d760ca31b"Today was one of those days when Tsukishima didn't receive anything in the morning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55ff71cab990e7bc722b55ab0b427661"Which means Yamaguchi Tadashi will appear right in the door of his classroom, lunch for both of them in his hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42043ad6d57d19ec903eb9aab971daab"So when the bell rang signaling the start of lunch time, Tsukishima stood up and expected Yamaguchi to be outside his classroom waiting for him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d14567e68648d52d070a1c0d5eecdcc"What he didn't expect though was to see Yamaguchi in the midst of three of their schoolmates./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6507f16df52f0b8c6ec544bf0672ea37""What's this huh? A bento?" One of the boys circling Yamaguchi said, poking the lunch box Yamaguchi was hugging tight in his chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29a033c06a75dd614bc279a4b5dbf1c7"The smallest of the three chuckled, "I always see him bringing lunch to Tsukishima-kun. What are you, a girl?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8d3d0c8929d0a861b7ba0dab1a94c6e""He must be gay."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb5f9525f28e7e0019b68e4a2059a7ce"They all laughed while Yamaguchi flinched at the mocking sounds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ba69f18ce6f0d2a357d07e980987136"Hands on his pockets, Tsukishima cooly went to them, instantly towering the four boys./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5aba8c0f40f1186126ad5886d10f55c5"When they all looked up to him, they all paled seeing Tsukishima's cold glare./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4787fa19b3ed22a061af7a5c6bb1830""Scram."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f00f1d1dcbb7d55a7da49193e71f1a2c"The three were gone in a blink, leaving Yamaguchi and Tsukishima and some of their confused schoolmates in the corridor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ee8d020c2d219b5b930dd2878a56be1"Yamaguchi beamed when he saw him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7a629e28c3cac1d8a9f0c3a5826f216""Tsukishima-kun!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df6d41a0c35a17f242cdbe29270a3e8e"The blond jerked his head to the direction of the stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e23e9b94605ec22b21bfe0d98ef9873e""Go."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="833411e13cac5b9e22907cf883ba50b6"Yamaguchi nodded then ran towards the stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66f5bb4c16beb0dd21896047ccdb8d9d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"***/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ac2a125f6c116064af631d854e415df""Stop staring or I'll stab your eyeballs with this chopsticks."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7def5143163184c8628c83b239430aa"Yamaguchi pouted at Tsukishima but stopped staring nonetheless. The freckled lad leaned back to the rooftop wall behind them which gives them shade against the afternoon sun. They continued eating the lunch Yamaguchi brought for both of them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2f6746e744e7dd803677ed7f73eb3bf""I just realized you really are good looking Tsukishima-kun. No wonder all the girls admire you even though you're a meanie."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cd93060c5153aaadf7f6435de0adaa5"Tsukishima smirked then raised a teasing eyebrow, "What, are you going gay on me now?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46edc91a8504d4bb6f18b72c8e401f98""You heard them!" Yamaguchi gasped, his face a good shade of red./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ad58655ebdaf8802548b7375192c8f4"Tsukishima just shrugged and lifted an egg roll to his lips. It tastes sweet and salty, exactly how he liked it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4aec1186f4a96bf9ee412175d48abdbb"He turned to Yamaguchi when the boy brought his lunch down to his lap and pouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10f74b701840c4c0b3475e93c9836745""To be honest, I don't know." Tsukishima didn't say anything, encouraging the other boy to elaborate. "I um.. never had a lover before." Tsukishima wanted to laugh at his blushing face. He really look like a ripe strawberry whenever he blushes. "But! Uh.. I have a list of girl crushes okay? So I don't think I'm .. uh.. gay."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="158e4bccf276e3b1f390977cfd4d37a8"A short silence filled the air save for the chirp of occasional birds in the sky and the soft hum of the afternoon breeze./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24096f138f4355c6b6d7ea8aff9d4f72""Whatever."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8eadf7486b4f3621877ab6163b20bbe7"Tsukishima didn't miss how Yamaguchi's shoulder relaxed at his reply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fb6ece018ae6417c828cfe1f68d0291""How about you Tsukishima-kun? How many girlfriends did you had?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbb7b7591f2825adfe24c2cce69d7d40"He drank from the bottled water first then swallowed before he answered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47b7678c182664ebf8b76344d081377e""None."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="979422025fe6dfdc1c158567c41c9917"Yamaguchi looked shocked and em style="box-sizing: border-box;"horrified./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21890f9e9734f4625072450edb1bf1ab""Ehh?! You never had a girlfriend?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0c95c82c57fe41329896315218bda54"The boy didn't have to look em style="box-sizing: border-box;"so shocked /emhonestly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f727e99cada12b1b64f9e27f2defe58"Tsukishima made a non-commital sound./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d4696fffb090e0e60f8058b21155770""But whyyy? I almost thought you had tons of girlfriends already I wouldn't be able to count them on my fingers alone."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="850ec3ea89a9e545866b416cb7812ba1"Seriously. Tsukishima almost sighed. He have no time to waste with those pathetic human beings wrapped in skirts and laces./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc352c80072adc07881c5f84bf9c1266""Not interested."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="926147d324d80ee4bfb1f03b4512281c"Yamaguchi stared at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48c2ff31ba0849ef7108092e761a9871""God, Tsukishima-kun. I didn't know some parts of you are boring." He had this disappointed look on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="106aa0169f0a40eca66ec80d177ffe5d"Tsukishima's eyebrows raised./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c2edb361930d813dcdf3fe62c9bcb17""That's rich, coming from you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a648e78f05c74ce293f5a82b4804f9ae"Yamaguchi almost whined, "But you shattered my dream! Here I was, hoping I could get some tips from you on how to get a girlfriend." His lips pouted again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5115653753f8db54ecae22d1e8a1f45"Tsukishima reached out to clamp Yamaguchi's lips with his fingers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5401dc1625a48e13fbaf312366575c27""Idiot."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be271e3443b5efe3cd66785be9fb9fa7"Yamaguchi's eyes widened and slapped Tsukishima's hand away from his mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25d3dd8306ca05d22a3c30b49e047362""You smiled!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a00082fb961e33e240ffcdc2a0247be4"Tsukishima looked away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0e6515ace95df6519ff98494cfe64cc""I did not."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b603997d690f6f59e244d7cbaf5b0f9e""You did!" Yamaguchi pointed an accusing finger to him, "I saw you smile Tsuki- span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*hic*/span"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e0b575ff3e3885fb39e60b5d0c95ef1"The two boys stared at each other before freckled face reddened again and Tsukishima covered his mouth, trying to stiffle his laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a7b9338bcef533005954b90d6bce978"Yamaguchi's hiccups continued that Tsukishima couldn't take it anymore and so he laugh his heart out before he gave Yamaguchi his own bottle of water./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="baafd0c593c6f1ce16bd525334b1aaa2"Yamaguchi just glared when Tsukishima hit him in the head with the bottle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2af2f3eeacbb225fa644723ca5a80e8d""You really are lame."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c5a71622661d38ff693f0b49da236ba"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"***/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="baee3263b2a89dffe973b909fab654b3"The next day came./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f294c544b164d33dd2149a66ebfc3e8"Tsukishima boringly sat on his chair, a fist against his cheek. It's five minutes before the bell rings so most students were already inside their respective classrooms for their homeroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08aa8c5820b8b35bf17092cbf4afd2cf"Everyone was busy doing their business when the door to Tsukishima's classroom banged open, and a huffing Yamaguchi came in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a20faa6b4e0fcfe3109ff4fa3ead3f92"He was sweating, face flushed and breathing unevenly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13a610f53c6e8aa7abdac6ad0eda8a83"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Did he just ran to get here?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73513be4c9388d67c2499e6e497f1c6a""Tsukki!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c04559f647111c47a22babe87ad0cb6"Yamaguchi squeaked and Tsukishima raised an eyebrow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30dbff64b08a6e3430e530a8c59ddc71"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tsukki?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dded95ce07b033586cadbc3b2bd498ed"Tsukishima was still gaping when Yamaguchi put a familiar plastic container on his desk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c73a626ef887fc69fb33538b557b2ee6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh. My shortcake./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df3519bd51b13e82365b79a74afba58c""Sorry. I woke up late today thank goodness I was just in time-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1440815c28ccea298151e90e89157c8"The bell suddenly rang and Tsukishima's homeroom teacher came in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ac5ac93a55086d2e35c9ea8d5429dbe""Okay class- Yamaguchi-kun, what are you doing here? Go to your homeroom now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fa408abfbac7bd5863f0652185f5b5a"The boy perked up at the mention of his name and blushed once again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af27451387710d465ffb7e9612ca701b""Yes! I'm sorry!" He bowed and looked at Tsukishima./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31c258f89cb89dc55a854b6e0c37d0ca""Bye, Tsukki."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="847f20820401c7d2763ef47e16f2a03b"Then he was gone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="033045166cd4edc676c6699208266211"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What's with the "Tsukki"?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c72ed070247a137fdd1b5bed42402a3" /p 


	4. Chapter 4

It was after school when Yamaguchi found himself surrounded by a group of girls in the now almost isolated locker area.

Yamaguchi was actually taller than any of them but their glares and intimidating postures are making him feel tiny. He was pinned back against his own locker, his heart beating crazily inside his chest. He was never good with girls before, and to think they look angry to him for some reason, it was making him all the more nervous.

So now even the girls hate me. Yamaguchi sulked.

One of the girls stepped up, her hands on her waist as she look at Yamaguchi condescendingly. He was so close to shrinking.

"You're Yamaguchi Tadashi right?" He nodded. "How dare you call Tsukishima-kun 'tsukki'? Who gave you the right to give him a nickname?"

What?

"Yeah! Getting all chummy with him, you pathetic piece of shit. You have no right to hang around with someone like Tsukishima-kun." Another girl said harsly.

Fangirls are scary.. Yamaguchi whined in his head. No one would think that these nicely dressed pretty girls are capable of using harsh words against anyone. Well, someone did say that looks can be deceiving, so..

"I-im sorry. I-i-i di-didn't t-think it was b-bad to give h-him a n-n-nickname. But T-tsukki..shima-kun really likes dinosaurs s-s-so I t-thought... Tsukki would rea..lly suit him.."

The collection of gasps made him jump.

"HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW HE'S FOND OF DINOSAURS?! ARE YOU HIS STALKER OR WHAT?!"

Yamaguchi gaped. "No! I'm not! We're.. H-he and I are f-friends.."

"Shut up! Tsukishima-kun doesn't have friends!"

Yamaguchi was beyond horrified, "That's not true! Tsukki and I are friends!" How dare these girls say lonely things like that?! Every person needs a friend, even Tsukishima. And he IS Tsukishima's friend.

A girl in a ponytail leered at him. "I also heard he's been giving Tsukishima-kun lunch everyday. Plus the sweet stuffs he drops off Tsukishima's desk every morning. Ain't that weird? Would a normal guy normally do that?"

The six girls looked at him like he's covered in poop.

"You filthy homo! Bet you so wanted it up the ass you tried to charm him with your foods! What, did you put a love spell on it you desperate loser?!"

Yamaguchi was starting to feel his heart leapt up now. He fist the front of his uniform just above his chest where he feel his heart beating so fast. He needs to calm down, like right now. Or else something bad will happen. But with all those loud hate-words from the girls he doesn't even know personally, it was a failed attempt.

"Oi do you hear us faggot?! Listen when we're talking to you!" Yamaguchi saw it when the glasses girl in front of him raised her hands to probably slap him. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the hard impact of a soft palm against his cheeks.

Except it didn't happen.

"T-tsukishima-kun!"

Yamaguchi opened an eye to peek. He gawked when he saw Tsukishima holding the wrist of the girl who was about to smack him hard on the head.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Tsukishima's cold glare bore holes to Yamaguchi which made him gulp. The guy was obviously irritated.

Yamaguchi opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out. His throat was dry, and his heart was still beating crazily inside his ribcage.

The girl on the other hand was blushing furiously, probably flustered from the fact that Tsukishima's tapered fingers were wrapped around her delicate wrist.

"Tsukishima-kun! Good thing you're here! We were just giving this piece of filthy garbage a lesso- ouch! Tsukishima-kun you're hurting me!"

The girl winced while trying to get her hand from Tsukishima's strong grip. The tall boy let her go harshly she stumbled back against her other friends.

Tsukishima's face was void of expression when he leaned down which made him all the more scary. He then scoffed at them that Yamaguchi saw the girls in front of him flinched on their places.

"Cunts." The girls.. and even Yamaguchi gasped at the vulgar word Tsukishima used. "Stay away from him if you don't want your faces be covered in bruises instead of your disgusting make ups."

"T-tsukki.."

Tsukishima glared at his direction before straightening himself. He was looking down at the girls in an insulting way Yamaguchi was so sure the six girls were already on the brink of crying.

"So? What are you still doing here? Fuck off bitches."

The girls recoiled and ran away fast without any second words or even a glance. They were obviously hurt. Anyone would be hurt if they heard such words from the lips of the person they admire.

"You don't have to do that Tsukki. You could've used more subtle words with them."

"What?"

Yamaguchi cringed. "I mean.. you didn't have to be so harsh with them. They're just girls." He reasoned, even though he was really hurt earlier. His heart was still pounding and his head also hurts now. But he understood them. Those girls were just jealous.

"They're just girls huh? Just because they're girls doesn't give them the excuse to gang up on anyone."

Yamaguchi knew Tsukishima has a point.

"But.. Those girls really like you, you know? What will you do if they started hating you?"

Tsukishima snorted. "Like I give a fuck."

Yamaguchi, as weird as it may seem, almost smiled at that. Tsukishima might seem like a big meanie, but he's really a good person.

Tsukishima was already walking out of the locker area when Yamaguchi's vision blur. The last thing he remembered was the strong arms around him and then he's out.

* * *

When Yamaguchi woke up, it was dark.

He was lying on a soft bed and was covered up to the shoulders with a soft blanket. So he just lied there and waited for his vision to get used to the lack of light. It wasn't really dark though. There was a lit lampshade on the side table and the glassed door of the balcony was reflecting the moonlight straight to the room.

Which was odd..

Yamaguchi doesn't have a glassed door in his room. Because he doesn't have a balcony.

His eyes widened in realization, body sitting up in reflex. He swore under his breath when his head ached a little at the sharp movement.

What the-?

Yamaguchi looked around him. The faint light from the moon outside gave him a vague picture of the unfamiliar room.

"Where.." am I?

"You're at my house- in my room specifically." There was shifting at the end of the bed where Yamaguchi was lying and there he was - in his blond bespectacled glory - Tsukishima Kei.

"Tsukki?" He asked dumbly, squinting to see clearly through the faint lighting.

Tsukishima didn't answer him. Instead he walked to the door and pressed something then the whole room was lit with dim lights located at the four corners of the room. Yamaguchi was grateful because it didn't hurt his eyes.

The tall blond turned to him. "Who else do you think would it be? After you fainted on me?" Yamaguchi pressed himself against the wall of the bed when Tsukishima stood over the edge of the bed practically looming over him.

"I... fainted?"

Tsukishima sat on the bed his back at Yamaguchi "Heh. No wonder you always get bullied. You get scared by bunch of girls so much that you fainted - and - you weigh like a skinny girl." He then looked over his shoulder, "You sure you're a guy?"

Yamaguchi felt himself blush.

"O-o-of course I'm a guy!"

Tsukishima just snorted.

So.. He fainted after that scene at the locker area. And Tsukki carried him home.

Home.

OH MY GOD.

"My parents! I need to tell my parents!" Yamaguchi panicked. His parents are probably going crazy right now waiting for him. He's pretty sure if he didn't call them right now they're going to call the police. Or the Army. Or the Marines. His parents are paranoid like that.

"We already told them. They didn't want to let you stay here but my mom seemed to have convinced them. Said they're going to get you tomorrow morning." Tsukishima explained calmly.

Yamaguchi calmed down too. "I.. I see. Thanks Tsukki. And.. Sorry for the bother."

"How are you feeling?" Yamaguchi was quite surprised to hear the tone of concern in his voice. It was the first time he heard genuine emotion to Tsukishima's usually condescending tone. It's like Tsukki spent his whole life practicing how to hide his emotions. And he did it very well.

Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his head. "Just a bit dizzy but yeah.. peachy."

The soft bed bounced under Yamaguchi when Tsukishima dropped his weight over it, his left leg folded over the edge of the bed. "No wonder. You slept like a log."

Yamaguchi bowed his head in embarrassment. He really don't know what to say to Tsukishima. It's been a while since he fainted like that. And of course it's not a good thing because the last time he did, the d-

"I'm gonna go downstairs to get dinner for you." Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukishima as the blond stood up. He was already out of the room before Yamaguchi opened his mouth to answer.

With nothing to do, Yamaguchi flopped back on the bed on his sides. The place smells like Tsukki.

Well no shit Sherlock, you're in his room, in his bed, of course everything will smell like him.

He rolled his eyes at his own thoughts.

What's weird though is that Yamaguchi liked it. It calmed him in a way that he can't really explain.

Oh well, that's what friends do to each other right? They're like small pieces of home for each other. Right?

Yeah. Maybe.

Yamaguchi never really had friends before so he doesn't know. Tsukishima is actually the first person beside his parents and the white people from the white place that he considered his friends. There was something about him that made Yamaguchi come to him like a moth to a flame. He couldn't leave Tsukishima.

At first, he really just wanted to thank him.

Until the day the blond ambushed him. Since then, giving something to Tsukishima became his addiction. It's like treating a kid, or more like taming some wild animal.

He knew the moment he laid eyes to Tsukishima's golden eyes that are void of emotions that the guy needed a friend.

His eyes looked so lonely.

And Yamaguchi knows what it feels like to be lonely.

His eyes took notice of Tsukishima's room. It was neat and simple yet elegant. A flat screen TV was plastered on the wall at the end of the bed while across the room, there's a cream-colored couch next to a pair of doors. Yamaguchi's guess was those are the doors to the bathroom and walk-in closet.

Then there's the glassed-sliding door that leads to the balcony. Yamaguchi's eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of a huge telescope outside. Next to the door on its right is a bookshelf. Then on its left is Tsukishima's study table, the lampshade on its left and then the bed where Yamaguchi now sat quietly, awed.

Tsukki's one hell of a rich brat!

Yamaguchi propped up on his elbows when his eyes landed on a photo frame on Tsukishima's study table, though it was down in a way that he can't see the faces of those on the photo. He shimmied closer to the table and reached out to check it out.

He was kind of expecting a pretty girl in the picture, probably Tsukishima's crush or something - he ignored the slight pinch of jealousy on his chest at the thought. But what he saw was a smaller version of Tsukishima, and a guy. Tsukki was about seven years old at the photo, the guy on his side a little bit older.

And they were smiling.

Yamaguchi stared at Tsukishima's young self. He still looked like how he was right now and yet different at the same time. His young self was more... vibrant. Like he was a ball of light that illuminates even in the dark days.

It was probably the smile.

That smile was like a gem, so rare and so precious. How Yamaguchi wished he was there at the same moment that photo was taken so he could have the chance to see that smile.

But.. who was that guy?

At the same time Yamaguchi asked that question to himself, the door to Tsukishima's room opened. The blond then came in with a tray in hand.

"I reheated them first that's why-"

Yamaguchi saw Tsukishima's eyes as they widened when he saw what Yamaguchi was holding. In the blink on an eye, the tray was roughly settled on the study table (thank goodness it didn't fell on the floor) and the photo frame was snatched away from his hands.

The look on Tsukishima's face almost scared Yamaguchi. "I'm so-"

"Who told you to touch my things?!"

Yamaguchi flinched.


End file.
